Steal My Girl
by eruditedauntlessness
Summary: Natasha and Steve parted at that cemetery with far too many unresolved feelings between them. Now she seems to be spending a lot of time with Bruce... Is Steve going to fight for her, or let Bruce steal her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This was a request from Sportsfan64 (their stories are awesome so have a read!) - thought it'd be a lot of fun to plonk our favourite soldier and spy into a more difficult environment in terms of their feelings for each other.. Enjoy and do let me know what you think! x**

Steve scanned the crowd in sight of Natasha, hoping he might steal her for a dance. He'd been learning and wanted to impress her. He finally caught sight of her at the bar. He started to make his way over when he saw Bruce pull up a bar stool he stopped and turned to talk to the nearest stranger, in hopes that Natasha hadn't spotted him. He repeatedly glanced in the direction of the bar as he pretended to listen to whomever he was talking to. He kept waiting for Bruce to leave and his heart sank when it was Natasha who did. He mentally scolded himself for feeling the way he did, though. He'd had his chance and he didn't fight for her as hard as he should have, he knew that, but it didn't stop him from getting jealous every time someone approached her. Even so, if Natasha thought Bruce was good enough for her then it was all right with Steve. After all, he just wanted her to be happy, even if he wasn't'.

'I've seen her flirt up close,' Steve said, smirking knowingly, 'this ain't that,' he hoped Bruce didn't hear the regret in his voice, 'you both deserve a win.' He smiled at the scientist before leaving, a drink in hand. He sighed, taking a long swig, didn't he deserve a win too?

* * *

It's been three months since that conversation now. The new Avengers had been trained and low and behold, Bucky showed up out of nowhere. He was in the psych ward doing tests and he would be there for a while until he was completely better. Bruce had come back from his AWOL stint and Natasha seemed less forlorn and stern.

The team were all in the living room, Bruce and Natasha sharing the love seat while they all watched the new Fast & Furious movie. Steve kept sneaking glances at the pair until finally, he snapped. If she was happy without him, he could be too. He pulled out his phone and texted Sharon.

That evening, Steve put on a nice shirt and jacked, leaving out the tie, trying not to be too formal. He took one more look in the mirror before heading out. On his way out he walked head long into the one person he really didn't want to see.

'Sorry, Nat,' he murmured as he tried to sidle past, 'wasn't looking where I was going.'

'It's alright,' she replied, 'where are you going? I thought it was Educate Steve Night? I brought Star Wars.'

'I can't tonight, sorry,' he looked at her apologetically, 'rain check?'

'Yeah, okay,' Her voice gave away her disappointment and Steve felt terrible but she didn't think of him like that, 'where are you going?' she asked again.

'I've uh,' he faltered, maybe he could cancel, no, bad idea, 'I've got a date with Sharon – I finally called her.'

'Oh, right,' Natasha nodded, 'have fun.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

Needless to say that Steve's date with Sharon was awkward. The soldier couldn't stop fidgeting and hiding behind his menu. Sharon definitely noticed.

'Steve, is there somewhere else you should be?' Sharon asked in true Peggy style.

'What? No,' Steve blushed, 'I just have a lot on my mind,' he grimaced at his own terrible excuse, 'how're you liking the new job with Fury? Has he turned you into his new Maria Hill?' he tried to make small talk.

'Steve, is this about Natasha?' Sharon said straight off the bat. Steve looked up from his menu properly. He didn't answer for a long time.

'She's the one that set us up originally, yeah.' He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping his cover worked.

'Steve if you're still in love with her, that's okay.' She soothed.

'Apparently not if she doesn't love me back.' Steve sighed.

'Well, maybe I can help?'

'At this point I'll try anything.' Steve tried to joke.

'Maybe try spending time with other people besides the Avengers? See if it helps,' she suggested, 'I don't mean flirt with anything that moves to make her jealous but just maybe take a few people on dates and see what happens.'

'Does this count?' he asked sheepishly.

'Steve, you knew my aunt, I feel like it'd be weird if I thought of you as more than a friend.' She raised an eyebrow.

'Agreed.' He chuckled.

'Just give it a go, you never know what might come of it.'

'Thanks, Sharon.'

'Anytime.'


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was sitting alone at the kitchen island, a cup of black coffee in hand. It didn't taste as good as usual because Steve wasn't making coffee every morning now. He was always out, in the gym or spending time with other agents. What was worse was that she had no idea why. She put the coffee down and sighed.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Clint hopped up onto the island.

'It's nothing.' she murmured, staring at her mug.

'Wow, you've gotten bad at lying.' The archer replied.

'Why is Steve never here anymore?' she blurted out.

'I thought you were over that.'

'That doesn't answer my question.'

'I don't know, maybe he needs to be around some other people. He does a lot for us so he probably needs a break.'

'Yeah but he'd never miss movie night or forget to brew coffee.'

'Well, why don't you ask him?'

'He's avoiding me, that's the problem.' Clint rolled his eyes.

'You sound like a teenage girl in one of those stupid chick flicks Laura likes.'

'I'm serious, Clint. I don't know what to do.'

'You know, it could be something to do with the fact that you're always with Bruce.'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on Nat, everyone knows you're using him as a rebound after you didn't tell Cap how you felt.'

'Not everyone does.' She replied indignantly

'Yeah they do, including Bruce. He's just too nice to say so.'

'Oh.'

'Nat, we all take care of each other and Bruce gets it that if this helps then that's okay. I thought it was working as well... until now.'

'Steve doesn't know though.'

'Why does it matter if he doesn't? You're getting over him so he's probably trying to do the same.'

'That's just it Clint, I'm not over him.'

'Oh God, someone get the cookie dough out of the freezer.' Tony interrupted from the doorway.

'Can it, Stark, I'm allowed feel just as much as the rest of you.' She stared daggers at the mechanic.

'Hey,' he held his hands up as he walked over to her 'I know that, you just hide it better than all of us.' He kissed her on the top of her head; 'is this about Spangles?' he pulled up a stool next to the spy.

'She's worried about why he's never here anymore.' Clint answered for her.

'Well you kind of made it clear you didn't see him like that anymore when you started getting with Bruce.'

'I know, Tony. We've been over this.' She put her face in her hands, exasperated.

'Well then, why don't you end it with him and tell Steve how you feel.'

'He's not around enough and every time I've tried to talk to him he's run off because he's "too busy".'

'Yeah, he's definitely avoiding you.'

'Not helping, Tony.' Clint punched him in the shoulder.

'Hey! Just saying!' he whined, 'look, why don't you do something to take your mind off it. Go and visit Bucky and see how he's doing.'

'Yeah, maybe he could give you some advice.' Clint agreed. Natasha nodded, still quite upset by Steve's cold shoulder.

* * *

Steve sighed as he unwrapped his fingers after two hours of boxing. He missed sparring with Natasha but he knew that it would only make things worse if he tried spending time with her again. Despite that, he knew he was hurting her more by avoiding her but even he had to be selfish sometimes. If avoiding Natasha was what was best for him then she would have to accept that.

'Is everything alright, Steve?' he hadn't noticed Wanda come in.

'Oh, hi,' he said, 'yeah, I'm fine.'

'You're never around the tower anymore. You're always working or in here.'

'I know, I'm sorry. Got a lot on my mind.'

'That's usually what people say when something is really upsetting them. Maybe you should talk to Natasha about it?'

'We're not really talking much at the moment.' He sighed.

'Why not speak to Bucky later? He might be able to help with what is bothering you. If not, my door is always open, Steve.'

'Thanks Wanda.' He nodded before leaving.

 **So... we all know what'll happen next! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha heard a knock on her door a few minutes before leaving to see Bucky.

'Come in.' She called. She felt two lanky arms wrap around her and immediately knew it was Bruce.

'You off to see Bucky?' he murmured before kissing her shoulder.

'Yeah.' she said quietly as she moved away from him.

'You okay, Natasha?' he sat down on her bed. She just looked down and shook her head, 'is this about Steve?'

'Is it really that obvious?' she sighed and Bruce nodded.

'I understand, you know,' he murmured, 'I get it.'

'I'm so sorry Bruce,' she said voice quivering, 'I've been so unfair to you.'

'Natasha, it's alright. Everyone does it.'

'I know, just never expected to do this to a team mate.'

'I'm trying to get over Betty too, so it was kind of a win-win when this started.'

'Bruce would it be bad if I said that my feelings for Steve were still...unresolved.'

'Not at all; if this needs to stop so you can sort this out, then that's alright.'

'Why are you so good to me?' she sighed and Bruce shrugged, 'I bet Steve isn't as patient as you.'

'Well why don't you let yourself find out.'

'Really?'

'No hard feelings, Natasha,' he smiled before getting up to hug her, 'none whatsoever.'

'You promise?'

'I promise.'

* * *

Steve opened the door to Bucky's room, tapping lightly on it as he did so.

'Hey, Buck.' His friend looked up.

'Steve?' he looked up at the soldier.

'Yeah, Buck, how're you doing?'

'I'm okay,' Bucky shrugged, 'I'm still getting used to the fact that I have to have this metal arm.

'At least you've got two.' Steve tried to joke.

'Steve?'

'Yeah Buck?'

'How many people have I killed?'

'Bucky, don't do that to yourself. That's not going to help you get better at all. You did what you did because the people who held you captive were monsters. Anything you did was not your fault. You have to remember that. And you also need to know that none of us, and I mean every single Avenger, will hold any of it against you.' Bucky was quiet after Steve's mini speech until:

'So, you got a girlfriend yet punk?' he asked, trying to change the subject. Steve looked at him incredulously, 'I still remember things from before Steve.' He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

'If you must know,' Steve sighed, 'I actually could really use some advice.'

'You didn't step on her feet did you?' he joked.

'No!' Steve laughed, 'I've liked her for a while and she did too but I feel like I didn't fight hard enough for her and now she's with another guy-'

'Do you think she really likes him?' Bucky interrupted, 'you clearly still like her, you should try and get her back.'

'What if she doesn't want me to?' Steve asked, forlorn.

'Doesn't matter, if you love someone they're always worth fighting for.' Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two boys looks up. Steve's heart dropped into his stomach.

'Hey, Natalia.' Bucky smiled.

'Hello, James,' she greeted, 'Steve.' He nodded in response to his name before abruptly getting up and leaving.

'Steve, where are you going?' Bucky called after him.

'Hold on, James,' Natasha placed a hand on his real shoulder, 'I'll be right back.'

Steve walked as fast as he could. Why did she get to act like everything was okay and that they were just friends? Why was she being so unfair?

'Steven Grant Rogers, don't you dare walk away from me!'

 **Hey! One more chapter to go! I'm going to try and post it within the next hour before I go to sleep.. x**


	4. Chapter 4

'Hey!' Natasha shouted after him again, 'what the hell Steve!' She put a hand on his shoulder and he wheeled around.

'What do you want Natasha?' He asked furiously.

'I want to know why you've been avoiding me.'

'I was taking your advice, getting out there, going on dates.' He replied snarkily.

'That doesn't mean you can't make time for me and the rest of the team.'

'What's it to you anyway? You seem to have been doing fine without me.'

'If you'd been spending time with us you would know that's not true.' She folded her arms across her chest.

'Just because you're dating the whole of SHIELD doesn't mean you ignore your best friend.' She took a step towards him.

'Well it's not like you've been around lately.'

'You're one to talk!'

'Well you made it pretty clear you didn't need me anymore by running around with Banner.'

'So that's what you're really pissed about? God you're childish!' Their faces were mere centimetres apart now.

'So what if I am? You know what, I don't need to explain myself to you. You disappeared off the face of the earth for a whole year Natasha. A whole damned year. And when you get back, everything that went on between us before the fall of SHIELD is nothing to you. We're just pals, nothing more. Did you just expect me to forget everything? Forget you? Forget the fact that we could have been an "us"? How could you do that to me?'

'I did what I had to do to survive.'

'You don't think I could have helped? We could have all helped? I was there for you. Don't you remember?'

'Dammit, Steve, why can't you just accept that what happened was over the minute I left that cemetery.'

'Because it didn't have to be.' He murmured.

'Steve you're naïve if you think anything that happened was going to work.'

'But I am naïve, 'Tasha and I did think things could work and then I get back from a mission one day and there you are, with Banner and I just-' he stopped, realising he was in way too deep for his own good. There's no way anything could happen now.

'You're out of your goddamned mind, Rogers.'

'I'm out _my_ mind? You're the one who kept setting me up with different people. You know how I felt about you. The fact that all of those dates you suggested didn't stop me from falling for you is proof. You're the one that's out of your mind. Why couldn't you just accept the inevitable?'

'What are you saying Steve?' she sighed, exasperated.

'I should've fought harder for you, that's all.' He turned to leave.

'Steve wait!' She called after him. He looked back at her expectantly. She just closed the distance between them, stood up on her tip-toes and crushed her lips to his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She pulled away from him but kept her face close to his, her lip was quivering, her eyes shined with tears threatening to fall.

'You damn well should've fought harder but if I'd known that you still felt like this I-' Steve hushed her,

'I understand Nat. I'm sorry, I understand.' One tear rolled down her cheek and Steve brushed it away.

'Good, because I've wanted to kiss you again since that time on the escalator in DC.' She replied before kissing Steve more passionately than before.

'But what about Bruce?' Steve pulled away to ask.

'He was my rebound,' Natasha struggled to keep her lips from Steve's, 'I was trying to get over you but it really wasn't working.' She kissed him again.

'Does he know that?' Steve interrupted again.

'Yes, now are you just going to bombard me with questions or are we going to go home so we can pick up where we left off last year?'

* * *

Steve and Natasha lay in his bed, gazing at each other and it was a long time before either of them spoke.

'Why didn't you try and tell me before I left?' Natasha murmured as she traced circles on Steve's hand that was interlocked with hers.

'I didn't think you wanted me to. I wanted what was best for you.'

'You chose wisely,' she smirked, 'but I think I would have been happier staying in DC with you.'

'I would've been much happier too.' Steve chuckled. Natasha propped herself on her elbow.

'So why be so selfless?'

'Because I'd do anything to keep you safe – even if it meant that you weren't with me.' Natasha hummed to herself.

'Urgh, why did I fall for such a softie.'

'Let me remind you.' Steve leaned up to kiss her gently before pulling her down to lie on top of his bare chest and Natasha moaned softly into his mouth.

'Oh yeah,' she said into his mouth, 'that's why.' And Steve chuckled before completely wrapping his arms around her albeit small but powerful frame. 'I love you Steve.' She whispered.

'I love you, 'Tasha.'

 **That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Do let me know what your thoughts are. I thought I'd let you guys fill in the blanks as to what happens in that page break. I'm sure you'd all come up with a better make up/angry sex scene than I could ever write so... sorry about that. If people want one I'd be happy to oblige and try...and I mean try - I'm not very good at it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! x**


End file.
